starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brigada de la Paz
La Brigada de la Paz era un grupo de colaboradores de los yuuzhan vong durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Irónicamente, en el idioma yuuzhan vong paz tenía el mismo significado que sumisión. Su símbolo era la imagen de una mano humana y una yuuzhan vong en un saludo. Historia La Brigada de la Paz fue formada por individuos que pensaban que la Nueva República estaba siendo apática y no estaba reaccionando adecuadamente a la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Asumieron que los yuuzhan vong ganarían la guerra, así que pensaron que lo mejor sería aliarse con ellos contra los Jedi. Al ayudarlos a corromper gobiernos planetarios, capturar oficiales de alto rango y capturar Jedi para los invasores, sólo estaban sellando su propio destino, pues los yuuzhan vong no tendrían uso para la Brigada una vez que la guerra terminara. A medida que más gente se unía a la Brigada era claro que requerían una estructura de mando bien definida para seguir funcionando. thumb|left|200px|Miembros de la Brigada de la Paz reúnen esclavos de los [[yuuzhan vong en Ord Sedra]] Después de que los yuuzhan vong expulsaran a los hutts de su antiguo Espacio, Ylesia le fue otorgado a la Brigada para que funcionara como su cuartel general, donde se convirtió en las fuerzas armadas de la República Ylesiana. La jerarquía era simple, un único cuartel general, con los mandos dividiéndose en células pequeñas e independientes que operaban clandestinamente por toda la Galaxia. Funcionalmente, la Brigada era una combinación entre la Red de Espionaje Bothan y el Sol Negro, usando tácticas de guerrilla y manipulación política. La Brigada tenía su propia flota, pero su arma más efectiva eran sus sutiles manipulaciones de la política galáctica, promoviendo las metas de sus amos, los yuuzhan vong. Cuando Thrackan Sal-Solo reapareció, los yuuzhan vong le obligaron a convertirse en el Comandante en Jefe de la Brigada. Cuando Ylesia fue atacado por un flota combinada de los bothans y la Nueva República, la capacidad de control y mando de la Brigada fue neutralizada y Sal-Solo fue capturado. Pero, como Sol Negro y otras organizaciones similares, la Brigada pronto emergería revitalizada y renovada, y con nuevos líderes para continuar la lucha. Sin embargo, para entonces la Galaxia había llegado a la conclusión de que los yuuzhan vong habían roto su palabra demasiadas veces como para que sus promesas de misericordia fueran confiables. Es más, durante las últimas etapas del conflicto los yuuzhan vong comenzaron a usar Brigadistas de la Paz en sus fuerzas esclavas; sin embargo la mayor parte de la Brigada permaneció leal a los yuuzhan vong. Después de la Liberación de Coruscant, los miembros de la Brigada de la Paz fueron llevados a juicio por traición y crímenes de guerra. Líderes *Thrackan Sal-Solo *Dagga Marl *Senador Pwoe *Capitán Imsatad *Viqi Shesh *Reck Desh Apariciones *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe '' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Ylesia'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Brigadistas de la Paz Categoría:Facciones políticas Categoría:Organizaciones esclavistas Categoría:Unidades militares yuuzhan vong